This present disclosure relates to spill cleanup devices. Many dust pans and reservoirs exist on the market intended to assist the user in the efficient and thorough cleanup of spilled material. Most spill cleanup systems are a combination of a dust pan and a broom or squeegee. The dust pan and squeegee are usually intended to be stored and used together, but lack an adequate or efficient storage method. Losing of one of the parts is common, rendering the other parts useless or difficult to use. Some dust pans and brooms are snapped together in an attempt to solve this problem but lack a convenient method of storage. Frequently the user is left to set it somewhere or use a hole somewhere on the system that was originally intended for displaying it in the store. This is inconvenient, and frequently causes the user to toss it somewhere under a cabinet or a closet. Therefore, a good way to store the two together and out of the way is needed. The system described here solves the problems of cleaning up a spill and storing both together.